


In Between

by bishounen_curious



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, disgusting sugary fluff, mentioned sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been reduced to this. Quickies in the locker room after their races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday and igaf
> 
> (used to be posted as a drabble collection, but i don't trust myself to make more so reverting this to just a oneshot to play it safe)

-  
-

“Not there.” Haru’s fingers grabbed a fistful of carmine-colored hair and tugged the swimmer’s head - more specifically his mouth - away from the hollow of his throat.

“Wait - really? I thought you said, like one time, that that felt good?” Rin’s hurried expression twisted up into incredulity. His mouth slackened, in that way it did when he couldn’t decide to feel more shocked or humiliated. Haru missed seeing that expression everyday; he missed seeing Rin everyday.

“I never said that,” Haru deadpanned. 

“I could’ve sworn that you liked that…” Rin’s voice trailed off.

“Well… I don’t.”

“Fuck, Haru. It’s been too long. I can’t remember anything.” His fists were at his sides now and away from Haru’s body. He was glaring at the off-white tiling on the floor. Haru sighed, and found himself staring off to the side and saw where their discarded warm-up jackets had ended up minutes before, crumpled in a pile a couple of feet away.

It had been reduced to this. Quickies in the locker room after their races.

It wasn’t ideal. With Rin in Australia and Haru in Tokyo, it was hard to see each other outside of professional races and tournaments. Boredline impossible, honestly. Of course, they talked every day. They kept up with each other, argued, and embarrassed each other electronically. The internet was awesome like that.

But, intimacy was another issue. Haru was possibly the worst person in the world at any type of cyber sex. That's what Rin had told him a couple of weeks ago, and Haru couldn't exactly argue with him. The brunette, after all, refused to reciprocate the lewd snapchats that came in bulk every so often around 3AM Rin’s time. Haru instead sent close-up photos of random objects in his dorm room like his mini fridge full of mackerel with the caption ‘stop’, because he just couldn’t muster up the bravery to be as expressive and bold as his boyfriend. 

Sexting proved to be futile the first month of their separation. The distance had taken that element of their relationship away, and had crushed it up into a tiny ball, maybe spit on it and then was punted away. They were practically starved of physical attention.

College was fun. Swimming was fun. But doing both of these things, away from each other, sucked. So, their alone time had been reduced to this. Fucking after races. 

Yeah, maybe the built-up hormones weren’t the best thing to keep them in tip-top shape. Maybe it made their reflexes a little too twitchy, their breath a little shallower, their pulses a bit more erratic when they saw each other warming up in the practice pool. Maybe they could have done without that, but getting into each other’s swimsuits before their races was out of the question. For obvious reasons. Plus, Rin bragged that the overabundance of sexual frustration helped his time. He had said, to which Haru rolled his eyes at, he wanted to finish as soon as possible in the water so he could get them both finished as soon as possible later on. Haru always rolled his eyes at that but he could never stop himself from smiling.

And Haru showing genuine emotion always did wonders for the ex-Samezuka swimmer’s libido, as they both knew all too well.

So, here they were. Sydney, Australia. The Aquatic Centre. The place that was full of their history. A place they had been so eager to reunite in. 

The two of them were a little-too-cozy in one of the private dressing rooms attached to the main locker room. Of course, the door was locked. They had gotten good at this sort of thing. 

Most of the swimmers had left at this point since the tournament finished for the day. They had told their respective teammates and coaches that they were meeting a friend briefly, and would then return to the hotel. Tomorrow the tournament continued, and they had to rest up. So they promised they would be back in their rooms as soon as possible, and as usual, their coaches gave them a slightly wary look but still granted them permission. 

Again, it wasn’t ideal. But it was better than nothing.

Haru broke his boyfriend out his reverie. “It’s here.” He didn’t bat an eyelash.

“What?” Rin looked up, trying to follow, still recovering from his momentary ( _and kind of cute, Haru though) angst._

_Haru’s index finger was pointing to a spot on his neck: the juncture where his left ear met his neck. “Here. This is the spot that feels good.”_

_The usual spark ignited back in Rin’s eyes, the strange mix of happy, predatory-curiosity that he wore so often around Haru. He pressed their bare chests together and puffed a breath of warm air onto Haru’s left ear._

_“Thanks for reminding me. But, I wasn’t that far off, though…” Rin almost pouted._

_“Far enough. It felt like nothing.” Haru tried not to smile, but he was failing miserably._

_“I’m going to kill you.” Rin rolled his eyes and lunged forward. Haru’s entire body then stiffened when Rin’s tongue went wide and dragged across that piece of flesh, that sensitive juncture. He gasped when those long-awaited sharp teeth bit into the skin. He felt his boyfriend smirk into his neck, and Haru’s palms found themselves on the other’s bare back, rubbing up and down the muscles flanking his spine in encouragement._

_“You did well in the 100 meter freestyle.” Rin said, sometime later, in between piercing, wet kisses._

_“Your time was .05 seconds better than mine.” Haru frowned as he arched his neck to give the other better access._

_The redhead’s quad pressed into his boyfriend’s groin in retaliation to the comment. “We were in different heats, you idiot. That doesn’t matter.” Of course it mattered, only to the two of them of course, but Rin felt that competition of the swimming variety was not what either of the two wanted at the moment._

_“You still would have beat me.” Haru’s fingernails pressed into Rin’s skin, and stifled a moan. His smaller body pressed into the wall behind him, for leverage, and Rin knew they were getting somewhere._

_“Whatever. You still came in 3rd. That’s amazing for your first international race.” Rin’s tone was all soft and reassuring, a wonderful contrast to the rough treatment he was giving the other’s neck._

_“Whatever.” His cheeks were getting pink, and Haru couldn’t tell if that was from the praise or the pleasure._

_No words were exchanged after that. They just resumed what they locked themselves in this changing room for. Haru’s eyelids at some point had fluttered shut, long lashes pressed into the top of his porcelain cheeks. His blunt fingernails had started to gently dig into the flesh just below Rin’s shoulder blades, where many a mark had marred that skin ever since the two of them had gotten physical. Rin’s mouth had traveled up to the neglected ear and gave it some wet attention with his flat tongue. Haru shuddered._

_They were falling back into old habits. They were still swimming against each other. Still bantering. Still fucking. Still kissing the same way. Touching the same way. Just curling back into the familiarity felt really good._

_“You really make me happy.” Rin pulled away for a moment and pecked the other’s nose, his breath a little labored. “And I’m not just saying that because you’re about to let me fuck you.”_

_Haru opened his eyes at that, and as expected, rolled them._

_“It’s true. You’re the only constant in my life.” Rin rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other’s torso. “Everything’s always changing. My food. My schedule. My times. It all happens so quickly, too. But, you,” Rin closed his eyes and held on tighter to the other, “are the only thing that doesn’t. You’re still Haru. You’re still mine. And I love that." Rin brushed his lips against the paler boy's cheek, his voice softening. "And I love you.”_

_Haru was positive that his flush this time was definitely from embarrassment. He stayed silent, but strengthened his hold on the redhead._

_The distance sucked, yeah. But neither of them, Haru was sure, could feel that distance right now._

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha


End file.
